


Mascara Lipstick

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beauty Influencer Sora, M/M, because its literally just 4k of self indulgent shit, i genuinely dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: Sora being a beauty influencer and Riku being a gay mess.That's it. That's the tweet.





	Mascara Lipstick

Riku adored Kairi. He really did. Most of the time. When she wasn’t being a lesbian mess who dreamed about love in every corner and decided that she had _finally_ found Riku’s soulmate. And even then, he wouldn’t really care if she didn’t do this every month.

“Last time, you said it was the barista in the campus coffee shop,” he replied with a deadpan.

At this, Kairi blushed at the mere memory. That had been awkward. Not only was the barista straight, but he was also dating the other girl in the coffee shop – the one Kairi was crushing on. Riku hadn’t particularly cared and was back within a day or two, but to this day he couldn’t get Kairi to go back to that place, even if he dragged her to it.

Shame. He really liked the vanilla latte from there.

“This is different!” she replied with a fervent blush in her face. “And he’s your type!”

Riku raised an eyebrow. Since when did he have a type? As far as Kairi had known him, he had never shown interest in anyone ever. The only reason why she even knew that he liked boys, was because of the tacky pin of a pride flag he had on his school bag. Which, he had placed there in high school and never bothered taking off. In fact, had it not been for Kairi pointing it out when they first met, he would still be completely oblivious of its existence.

But that did help explain why fewer girls were inclined to hit on him now.

“I’ve seen you stare a bit too long at brunets,” she clarified with a grin.

“I do not-,” he began, but Kairi just turned back to her phone. She tapped quickly at the screen and shoved it into his face.

“Isn’t he cute?” she said with a grin.

It was a video. A youtube video. From the looks of the layout, it was about makeup or something like that, Riku wasn’t sure. All that he could know was that there was a brown-haired boy in the middle of the screen, and he was - in fact - _cute_.

He quickly caught the name of the channel. He suppressed the urge to burst out into laughter. What kind of name was MeoWowKey?

“I really couldn’t care less about make-up, Kairi,” Riku said, pushing the phone back into her friend’s hands.

“Oh, come on! Isn’t he the slightest bit your type?” Kairi asked with a pout.

He kind of was. But he was not about to tell that to her.

“No,” he said instead, drinking from the cold brew he had in his hands. “Now, stop distracting. We need to study for the final.”

“Ugh, come on! Can’t we at least have a bit of fun?” she asked, sulking. “Tell me what’s your type so I can play a good enough matchmaker!”

“If you get a ninety in the mock test, I might,” he replied.

She did not get a ninety.

* * *

When Riku was finally able to drop to his bed for more than five hours, and have alone time for more than six minutes, he knew the worst part was over. No more due projects, no more exams, no more homework that he had to hand in the very next day.

He could relax. He could go out to party as Kairi had done, or maybe drive all the way to his hometown and pay his parents a visit. If he was feeling daring, even go explore the nearest town in search of something interesting and new. The sky was the limit.

But of course, he instead decided to drown away in movies and videogames, for two days straight. Could you blame him? He had been sucked dry by the exams, and before he took off to start his hyperactive schedule again, he had to recharge batteries.

However, beating Verum Rex and watching Pretty Woman for the third time, he had grown tired of doing nothing. After a while of scrolling down all the social media he had, and finding nothing to quite catch his eye, he ended up on YouTube watching old vines. When not even that worked to help him relax, a distant thought crossed his mind.

MeoWowKey.

He let out a chuckle just remembering the name. Wasn’t Meow Wow an old cartoon from like the early two thousand? He distinctly remembers having watched a couple of episodes before his mind had completely turn off from having so many neon colors and silly catchphrases burn directly into his retinas.

If he tried to re-watch it today, he’d probably find it even more ridiculous.

The search for the channel led him to a strange-looking boy, who wore way too much Disney merchandise.

He clicked on the first video he found.

“Hello there! It’s me, Sora! Guess who just bought the new lipstick by mac!” the boy said excitedly, pulling the sleeves of his Epcot sweater down his hands. It was a bit too big on him. “I know their new launches weren’t all that good, but I’ve always liked their lipstick so I’m kinda excited by it!”

To be clear, Riku hadn't been lying to Kairi. He had absolutely 0% interest in make-up. All the powders and lipstick that people used seemed to go right over his head, and he never found what was so fun about putting color in your eyelid.

But that didn’t stop him from binge-watching half the guy’s channel in almost a day. Or subscribing at the mere second that the boy said he was ‘gay but overall confused in life’.

“It’s really weird when people say things to me like ‘oh say you’re ace but really you’re just confused’. Like, I’m confused about a lot of things… I still don’t know what the Seven Dwarves did with all those diamonds, or Why didn't Ariel just write on paper to communicate with Prince Eric? We know she can actually write because she signed her name to Ursula's contract. Just a quick "kiss me" on a Post-it would've been sufficient...Wait, what were we talking about?”

“Ariel is the best Disney princess, Fight Me Naminé.”

“If you don’t think that Hercules is the best Disney movie of all time, unsubscribe right now. I don’t need all this negativity in my life.”

“I bought the JH lipstick, so you don’t have to. I’ve seen less bacteria growing in the month-old mac & cheese that’s in my fridge... Not necessarily a callout for JH. I just really need to clean my fridge.”

Riku had learned more than a couple things just from watching Sora ramble about Disney and makeup on camera. Like, his favorite movie is Hercules, and that he has two pets. A dog named Goofy and a duck named Donald. He also found out that he liked videogames but none of his friends liked to play anything other than Smash. And you could only play so much Smash until you wanted to play something new.

It didn’t take long for him to also start following him in Kingstagram. He almost regretted it, because now he had full access to all cute Sora pics his heart could desire. Of Sora in casual clothes, with only sheer gloss on lips, and ombre eyeshadow. Of his showing off his newest stuffed animal of the Lion King. Of stories of him and his friends watching movies or baking cookies.

If he didn’t know better, he might even say he was obsessed. But Riku never got obsessed. Especially not over cute boys who wore mascara and lipstick and carried around a Mickey Mouse Keychain.

It wasn’t until he saw a post of Sora doing a silly pose with the words ‘doing a q&a next weekend! any questions?’ that he realized he was fucked. Because despite binge-watching all the videos and stalking his social media like a hawk.

Riku still wanted to know more.

He spent a good thirty minutes typing, deleting and retyping the question. There were a thousand things he wanted to ask him, but it would be weird to just type a giant paragraph full of menial things like ‘what’s your favorite type of cake?’ and ‘do you like peach candy?’ With a groan, he started discarding all the questions he knew were too dumb to be answered. As he filtered them out, the realization that there was a single question he wanted answered more than anything else.

‘What’s your type?’

The question was staring back at him through the screen. Typed and ready to send, but Riku didn’t find the strength of will to _actually_ send it. He sighed, ready to delete it, but he accidentally hit send.

Riku had thought for the longest time that he had control over his emotions. Sure, back in high school he was an emo mess that thought the world hated him, but ever since he met Kairi – who had knocked some sense into him and assure him that people _loved_ him- he had become better at managing his feelings. In fact, and unlike his friend, he had never panicked over trying to impress anyone. Even the so-called ‘gay panic’ meme seemed a bit confusing to a degree. Sure, you could get nervous but that wasn’t a reason to panic. Right?

Wrong. He was so wrong. He finally understood.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, scrambling to search for the comment in the sea of other inappropriate ones (why would anyone think asking for someone’s three sizes was okay, he would never know). When he did, he was quite ready to delete it…

Until he realized Sora had liked it already.

He had seen it. No use in deleting it now.

Riku let his head drop down to the bed and groaned. Why did God literally hate him?

* * *

The next week without fail was the Q&A video. Riku had thrown everything out of the window as soon as it came out, too excited to see Sora talk for ten minutes straight about his personal life.

The image was one of Sora wearing his favorite hoodie, a blue one with Stitch sprawled on the front part. It was unzipped and underneath he was wearing a very familiar shirt, one which Riku actually owned. A Verum Rex one, and he had to bite his lips not to scream because it looked so _cute_ on Sora. And, speaking of cute, the soft brown eyeshadow and the pink lipstick he was wearing was doing things to Riku that he couldn’t quite describe.

“I got a ton of interesting questions…some nicer than others…” Sora said, a nervous laugh as he scrolled through his phone. “So, the first one is…_What’s your favorite videogame?_ …Well, I guess this answers your question!” Sora pointed at his shirt. “Always been a fan of the series, but I think they made an amazing job with the newest installment. Even if it’s a bit confusing!”

“Hmm…david32 asks… _Why did you name your channel MeoWowKey?_ Oh! That’s a silly story!” Sora said. His smile was shimmering even through the screen, and Riku was glad someone else had asked that same question. “So, you all know this entire thing started with my friend Naminé asking for a tutorial for how to make smoky eye and I ended up really liking this. I didn’t take seriously the name at first…I’m actually thinking about rebranding because it’s kinda embarrassing… But I chose it because I loved Meow Wow as a kid. I still have my stuffed pillow from when the show was airing, and the Key part is because I used to carry a key-shaped keychain all the time. I really liked it, but Roxas lost it…”

“_You talk about a Roxas all the time. Who is it? _Oh, he’s my roommate! You’d like him…probably? Some say he has a personality difficult to like...”

Sora continued to answer some question, all with different degrees of length. Some were quick and to the point, and some other in which Sora would talk in length about them.

Riku had thought the video would end after Sora read a question of someone saying, _‘asexuality is a myth, you just want attention’_, to which he simply replied: “well that’s rude.”

“And finally…_What’s your type?..._ Glad to know people want me to gush about pretty boys in my channel,” Sora said with a quick laugh. Riku felt his pulse quickened and the temperature inside the room spike up. There was no way this was happening. Why did Sora have to pick _that_ question!? “Hmm…My type huh? I never really thought about it.”

His eyes softened, and he bit hi slips nervously.

“I guess... Someone kind and strong! Who likes to get up in the morning and make coffee for two, and who would wake me up with a kiss…I would love it if he was tall! And strong enough to lift me up my feet! I always loved Disney, so being carried like one of the princesses was always a dream of mine…! Can you believe I thought I was straight in middle school? _That_ should have been a sign.”

Riku decided he definitely needed to start going to the gym again. He had no idea how big or small Sora really was, but he would be damned if he couldn’t even fulfill the boy’s dream.

* * *

Of course, that didn’t mean Riku had ever expected to actually meet Sora. The boy never quite said where he lived, and Riku had just assumed he lived at least a few states over.

He definitely had not expected for him to go to the same coffee shop that had opened a few blocks from his apartment. It had taken all the strength he had not to drop the cold brew in his hands went he caught glimpse of the boy standing a few meters away from him.

“Hmm…Can you give me a vanilla latter with whipped cream, please?” he asked the barista.

Riku knew he was staring. It was rude. He should stop. He couldn’t keep stealing glances like a creep.

But the longer he stared, the more he wanted to continue. Even when he wasn’t doing videos, Sora still wore make-up. It was lighter, of course. Not much other than a bit of mascara and lipstick that made his eyes look bigger and his lips softer.

There was nothing he wanted to do more than kiss those lips, just to see if they were a sweet as they seemed. But since god hated Riku, just as he was staring at Sora’s lips, it was when the boy decided to turn around and face him.

“Uhm, hi?” the boy asked. A soft tint of pink covered Sora’s cheeks, and he looked just like a flower sprinkled in dew. “Do I know you?”

“I-I’m a fan of your videos,” Riku confessed quickly. Coming out as a fan would be better than being thought of a weird pervert, right?

The stars that formed in Sora’s eyes were impossible to miss. His excited smile and puppy eyes were readily melting Riku’s entire heart.

“You watch them?! I’m so glad! It’s the first time I’ve met someone who likes them!”

“Y-yeah, they’re pretty good,” he said.

“You don’t seem like you wear a lot of make-up, though…” Sora said, blinking at Riku. Who was, in fact, panicking like a gay mess.

“They make me laugh,” Riku confessed. “I don’t think I could pull off the make-up look…”

“I mean, you’re pretty enough not to need it,” Sora said, and Riku had to calm down because Sora did _not_ just call him pretty. “But a bit of mascara never hurt anyone!”

Having a stick shoved up his eyeball didn’t sound like it didn’t hurt. But Riku decided not to comment on it directly. Instead, he saw the boy reach out for his latte, and was just mesmerized by the way he blew out the heat coming from the paper cup.

Why was he so cute?

“I didn’t know you lived in this area,” Riku said.

“Ah, I don’t really…” Sora said with a sheepish smile. “I live way up north the city, but I go to the Radiant Garden Uni…”

“So do I,” Riku blinked. “What are you majoring in?”

“Arts,” Sora replied and showed off his hands. They were covered in shiny paint. “You?”

“Paleontology,” he said with a shrug.

“That’s so cool!” Sora said, his smile brimming with excitement. The positive attention had Riku blushing and trying to hide it with his scarf. “Are you good at math then?”

“Ah…I mean yes?”

“Do you think you could help me out with it? I don’t know why they force us to take basic maths when we’re studying arts!”

Riku let out a soft laugh at the sight of Sora’s pout. It was adorably funny; in ways he couldn’t describe.

“Sure,” he said. “But you really should study more. It’ll be useful someday.”

“Highly unlikely,” Sora replied. “I’m gonna marry a handsome man someday and live off his income. Don’t you remember?”

He did. Sora had joked about it in one of his videos. With a face that cute, it was a likely possibility, although the boy didn’t seem to think so.

“Yeah, I do,” Riku replied with a laugh. “Wanna meet up on Wednesday?”

“Thanks! You’re a lifesaver!” Sora said with a cheeky grin. He rumbled through his bag for a pen and a post it. It was, of course, a Donald pen and the post-it was Mickey Mouse themed.

As soon as Sora handed it to him, he realized how small Sora’s hand was. It hit him like a truck that Sora was in fact shorter than he had initially thought. And while that on itself wasn’t an issue…The distant memory of him wanting to be picked up like a princess echoed back.

Riku’s blush intensified when he realized that, yes. He could probably pick up Sora. Probably even twirl him in the air if he really needed to.

“Here’s my phone!” Sora said. “Tell me when you’re free!”

Riku stared like the dumb love-struck idiot he was until he no longer could see Sora in the coffee shop. Then, he looked down the number. Sora had drawn a little mouse

* * *

Studying with Sora turned out to be both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he was a way better student than Kairi. He actually tried and didn’t move the conversation away from studying…at least intentionally. It probably played a part that he was very desperate to pass the subject.

But it was also a curse because it was near impossible to stay focused whenever Sora was by his side. All Riku wanted to do was ask him a million questions, and perhaps hold his hand. He felt like a creep half the time because he couldn’t stop staring, and Sora either didn’t notice or didn’t mind because he had yet to tell him to cut it out.

“You have a pet?” Sora asked once they had finished studying.

“A mouse,” Riku replied, scrolling to his phone until he found the photo. “Had him since the beginning of high school.”

“He’s so cute!” Sora exclaimed when he saw the image. “What’s his name?”

“Michael,” Riku replied, reaching for the notes of his chemistry class. He heard Sora let out a snort by his side. “What?”

“Is that really his name?” Sora asked, and the brimming grin on his face couldn’t be contained by the hand in front of his mouth. 

“Yes, really,” Riku said.

“So, he’s Mickey…” Riku’s eyes widened. “Mickey the Mouse?”

“His name is _not_ Mickey!” Riku exclaimed.

Sora’s unbound laugh was set loose. And while Riku’s cheeks were colored red from being found out -he would be dead before confessing he actually liked Mickey Mouse – he also couldn’t hide his own laugh.

“Real talk,” Sora said, wiping away the tears from the corner of his eyes. “Is it because-?”

“You won’t hear it from me,” Riku replied.

It was enough for Sora.

“It’s alright, my duck is named Donald,” Sora replied with a shrug.

“I still can’t believe you have an actual duck for a pet,” Riku replied. “Those things are evil.”

“Hey! Donald is not so bad…! Half the time?” Sora offered.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Riku said with an eye roll.

With the cat out of the bag, regarding Riku’s love for Mickey Mouse, he found it easier to just leisurely spend time with Sora. It was pleasant just to talk with him, and the boy didn’t judge. Which was great whenever Riku made an absolute ass of himself.

Somewhere down the line, they started hanging more time in Riku’s apartment than in the school’s library. They either played Verum Rex in multiplayer or watched movies in Riku’s couch. It had come to be a sanctuary for both to stop worrying about other things. Sora had even stopped wearing make-up around the third time he had come.

“Make-up is fun and all,” he had said. “But it’s kinda tiring to wear it every day…Sometimes I just want to go out without anything on, you know?”

Riku appreciated that Sora was comfortable enough at his house to go bare-faced. The only issue was that they had grown perhaps, too comfortable. And he wouldn’t have noticed, were it not for the time that Sora had forgotten to bring an extra shirt.

“You left your shirt last time,” Riku said from the kitchen. He was making some pasta for them both to eat while Sora dragged them to watch the Little Mermaid for the third time. “I washed it and left it on my drawer, I think.”

“I’ll go search for it!”

Riku hadn’t thought much about it, far more preoccupied with not burning the thing on the stove. At least, until he heard the familiar sound of Sora’s footsteps coming out of the room.

“Rikuuuu…Did it stretch in the washing machine?” Sora whined.

Riku frowned.

“Not that I remember-,” the words got stuck in his throat.

That wasn’t Sora’s shirt. It was definitely not his. Yeah, Sora’s shirt fell a bit loose on Sora, but not quite like this. That was Riku’s own Verum Rex shirt he had completely forgotten he owned.

And Sora was _drowning_ in it. It completely swallowed him, the shoulders of it slipping down and letting soft tanned skin show through.

That, accompanied by short so small that it seemed as if he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, had Riku short-circuiting.

“Riku! It’s burning!”

He was fucked.

* * *

[ keybladeheart has uploaded a video! ]

My Boyfriend Does My Make-Up

Sora was wearing a Mickey Mouse Jacket. One that definitely didn’t belong to him because it was a few sizes too big.

“I have absolutely no idea what any of these do,” Riku said through the video feed.

“You’ve watched my videos,” Sora replied with a laugh, spreading the brushes and pallets across the table.

“_Yeah_…” Riku replied with a deadpan. “…I don’t watch your videos for the make-up.”

“Something must have stayed in that brain of yours,” Sora said, giggling at his boyfriend’s antics.

“The first time I watched your videos I retained exactly one fact,” Riku said, grabbing one of the brushes. “And that was that you look really silly with your hair out of the way…I know this one is for the eyes.”

“You get a point!” Sora said excitedly.

“Your amusement at my suffering makes me wonder why I ever decided to date you,” Riku said, reaching for the shadows at the edge of the table.

“You didn’t,” Sora said with a laugh. “If I remember correctly, we were eating ice cream you just blurted out ‘I love you’ when I wasn’t looking.”

“Please, don’t remind me,” Riku said, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “It’s a miracle you even managed to reply before I fainted.”

“But I was so happy! I had a crush on you ever since I met you, you know? Before I realized how much a dork you are!”

“Call me a dork again, and I’m drawing whiskers on you with the eyeliner,” Riku said. But the threat was very futile in making Sora scared when Riku was blushing so much.

“I still can’t believe it’s been…years since all of this started,” Sora said, looking around while Riku dusted blush on his face. “I thought this was just going to be a hobby…not the way I met my husband and my whole career.”

They were close to five million subscribers, after all.

“Would you change anything?” Riku asked.

Sora smiled.

“Not one thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> did i have a reason to write this? no  
should i have been working on OTHER things? yes  
did that stop me from staying up until 1.30 am in weekday to write and finish this? also no
> 
> I'm @LoliCoded in in twitter bcs i rebranded and i need friends who i can yell soriku at.


End file.
